tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
エリアル -ALIEL- (song)
'エリアル -ALIEL-' (Eriaru -ALIEL-'') is a 2017 song by SOARA. Overview The lead song from SOARA's single release of the same name and served as the opening song for SOARA's episodes of the anime. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for Souda！ Fuji-Q Highland e Ikou！ & World Festa! Omatsuri ALIVE!. The song was rereleased as the first track of one of the LET IT BE -Kimi ga Kimi Rashiku Aru You ni- soundtracks, ALIVE THE MOVIE SONG COLLECTION －Sā、 Ongaku o Hajimeyou！－, being covered by the cast of the movie instead of SOARA's usual voice actors. Lyrics ''*Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * * * * * * *Everyone TV Size Ver. |-|Kanji= 夢の中で僕らは風になる 君と僕の色に輝いてる 涙も飛ばせるような風になる 今も君がそばで笑ってたらいいな Kanji provided by janimelyrics on Wordpress |-|Romaji= Yume no naka de bokura wa kaze ni naru Kimi to boku no iro ni kagayaiteru Namida mo tobaseru youna kaze ni naru Ima mo kimi ga soba de warattetara ii na Romaji translations by janimelyrics on Wordpress |-|English= Let’s become like the wind in our dreams So that our colors will continue to shine Let’s become like the wind that blows away tears It’d be nice if I Could stay laughing by your side (o^^o)(o^^o)/ English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Full Ver. |-|Kanji= 夢の中で僕らは風になる 君と僕の色に輝いてる 涙も飛ばせるような風になる 今も君がそばで 笑ってたらいいな(o^^o)(o^^o)/ 夢の中で僕らは風になる 君と僕の音が重なり合う 新たな希望運ぶ風になる この歌が誰かの 地図になればいいな wow wow oh wow wow oh wow wow oh もう1回 もう1回 僕らは出会って また飛べるよ 輝いてる！}} 世界を動かすような風になる 約束は未来に生まれ変わる 夢から覚めても ほら風渡る 今も君がそばで 笑ってたらいいな(o^^o)(o^^o)/ |-|Romaji= Yume no naka de bokura wa kaze ni naru Kimi to boku no iro ni kagayaiteru Namida mo tobaseru youna kaze ni naru Ima mo kimi ga soba de Warattetara ii na(o^^o)(o^^o)/ Yume no naka de bokura wa kaze ni naru Kimi to boku no oto ga kasanariau Arata na kibou hakobu kaze ni naru Kono uta ga dareka no Chizu ni nareba ii na wow wow oh wow wow oh wow wow oh Mou ikkai mou ikkai Bokura wa deatte mata toberu yo kagayaiteru!}} Sekai o ugokasu youna kaze ni naru Yakusoku wa mirai ni umarekawaru Yume kara samete mo hora kaze wataru Ima mo kimi ga soba de Warattetara ii na(o^^o)(o^^o)/ |-|English= Let’s become like the wind in our dreams So that our colors will continue to shine Let’s become like the wind that blows away tears It’d be nice if I Could stay laughing by your side (o^^o)(o^^o)/ Let’s become like the wind in our dreams Until our colors overlap Let’s become like the wind that brings new hope It’d be nice if somehow This song becomes someone’s map Wow wow oh x3 Once more, once more Let’s keep on flying Until we meet each other again Let’s become like the wind that moves the world Until a new promise is born in the future Let’s become like the wind until we wake up It’d be nice if I Could stay laughing by your side (o^^o)(o^^o)/ Reference Category:Songs Category:SOARA songs Category:Opening songs Category:Singles Category:Anime Singles Category:PROANI songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs